I Love You, You realize that?
by Kairi Sakuraba
Summary: Labrador menyukai Castor. Tetapi , ia melihat Castor dan Razette berciuman? Bagaimanakah perasaan Castor sebenarnya? Well  just read it!  summary agak aneh My first CasLab fic!


Saya author baru~ jadi kalo ada kesalahan maklumin aja, kan manusia pasti punya salah. Yosh~ kita mulai ceritanya! (?)

**Disclaimer :**** Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara**

**Su****mmary:** Labrador menyukai Castor. Tetapi , ia melihat Castor dan Razette berciuman? Bagaimanakah perasaan Castor sebenarnya? Well~ just read it!

**Rate: T **

**WARNING!** **: OOC, Gaje, Typo (?), Aneh, SHONEN-AI (?), DLL. **

**I Love You, ****You****realize that?**

**By: Kairi Sakuraba**

**ENJOY IT~**

"Aku.. mencintai mu.. Castor" Ucap seseorang berambut pink- Razette

"Tapi... Aku sudah menyukai orang lai-" Perkataan lelaki bernama 'Castor' itu diselak oleh perempuan itu.

"Aku tak peduli! Aku mencintai mu! Aku rela melakukan apapun demi kau!" Ia menyelak , ia tak terima bahwa lelaki yang dicintainya sudah menyukai orang lain

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa meneri-" Belum selesai ia berucap, ia sudah dicium oleh perempuan itu.

**BRAK **terdengar suara benda terjatuh dari tangan seseorang

"Ah! Labrador!I..ini hanya salah paham!" Lelaki yang dipanggil 'Labrador' itu langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

**Labrador POV**

**BRAK! **Aku menjatuhkan semua barang yang baru kubeli tadi.

"Ah! Labrador! I..ini hanya salah paham!" Aku tak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakannya, apa alasan yang ia berikan, aku langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Sakit sakit sakit! Hatiku sakit melihat mereka yang berciuman. Aku tau perasaan in salah, aku tau perasaan in tak wajar. Tapi aku... aku.. sudah terlanjur mencintainya. Aku sudah tak bisa menahan perasaan ini lagi.

Air mata bercucuran dari wajahku. Ya, aku menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku tidak peduli kalau ada yang melihat aku seperti ini. Aku sakit... sangat.. sakit hati. Air mataku takbisa berhenti, walaupun aku sudah berusaha menahannya. Tapi tetap saja tak mau berhenti.

"HEI! NGAPAIN KAU?" Aku langsung menoleh, aku melihat... Frau

"Bukan urusanmu" Ucapku sedingin mungkin, aku tau mukaku terlihat merah dan seperti habis menangis

"Hei? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Frau dengan nada khawatir? Aku tak yakin

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu" Ucapku seraya meninggalkan Frau sendirian

Aku meninggalkan Frau, aku langsung menuju ke kamarku. Aku langsung mengunci pintu kamarku. Dan berusaha untuk tertidur dan berusaha melupakan kejadian yang menyakitkan hatiku itu.

"_Castor?" Tanyaku_

"_..." Ia hanya terduduk lemas dengan tatapan yang sangat kosong_

"_HEI? Kau baik-baik saja?" Aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. _

"_..." Tetap tak ada jawaban _

"_Hei Cast- UKH" Aku merasa ada yang menusukku di bagian perut, aku melirik kebawah dan melihat tangan Castor sedang menusukku, ya, menusukku _

"_Castor? Hei? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku, pandangan ku mulai pudar, kulihat Castor meninggal kanku _

"_CASTOR TUNGGU! TUNGGU!" Aku berteriak, tapi sayang dia sudah pergi jauh._

"CAST-" Aku langsung membuka mataku "Mim..pi?"

"Ya~ Kau hanya bermimpi!" Ucap seseorang .Aku menoleh, dan melihat Castor sedang duduk disamping tempat tidurku.

"Ca... Castor? " Aku _shock_

"Ya?" Ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat tenang, seakan tak terjadi apa-apa

"Pergi..." Gumanku

"Apa? " Tanyanya

"Pergi dari kamarku... PERGI!" Suara ku sedikit bergetar

"Tidak..." Dia menolaknya? Hei, kau berada disni membuatku sakit... kau seharusnya menyadari itu!

"PERGI! PERGI DARI HADAPANKU! JANGAN PERNAH TEMUI AKU LAGI!" Aku mendorongnya sampai dia terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aku tak akan pergi!" Dia memaksa, "aku akan selalu berada disisimu!"

"Ka..kau bohong! BOHONG" Tak terasa air mataku sudah mengalir deras

Hening.

Yang terdengar hanya isakan tangisku. Kulihat Castor hanya mematung sambil menatapku.

"Aku tak mau kau berada didekatku lagi, pergi... pergi dari kamarku" Ucapku dengan nada yang sangat dingin

"Tapi..." Ujarnya dengan nada yang sedikit sedih

"PERGI!" Teriakku "PERGI DARI HADAPANKU!"

Dengan lesu dia meninggalkanku sendirian dikamar, "Labrador.. kau tahu..."

"PERGI!" Teriakku lagi. Dia kelihatan _shock_ dengan perlakuanku yang aneh ini, dia akhirnya meninggalkan kamarku (dan menutup pintunya) .

"Hiks.. hiks.. perih.. hatiku... sakit..." Isakku. Aku memeluk lututku dan menenggelamkan mukaku. Aku kembali menangis. Sudah berkali-kali aku menangis hari ini.

"Castor.. aku.. mencintaimu.. kau tak menyadarinya? " Ucapku ditengah-tengah tangisku

**SOMEONE POV**

"Castor.. aku.. mencintaimu.. kau tak menyadarinya? " Ucap Labrador dibalik pintu

"Hmph... Aku mencintaimu... Labrador..." Ucapku , lalu aku meninggalkan kamar/pintu kamar (?) Labrador.

**TBC**

Kairi: Waa~ pendek pisan! (?)

Teito: hiks.. aku Cuma muncul sekali

Frau: urusai kusogaki!

Teito: KUSOGAKI JANAI!

Kairi: Oi! Ingat pesanku?

Teito and Frau : engga

Kairi : baka ==' Oke minna, please

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
